


Love to hate you.

by Apiaristic



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gabriel is a demon, Gabriel is a demon and Beelz is an angel, M/M, More porn are you surprised, Overstimulation, Suckin' dick in the bathroom, Teasing, public... touching?, reversed AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 14:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20437877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apiaristic/pseuds/Apiaristic
Summary: So this is??? My take??? On Gabriel and Beelzebub getting dirty with swapped roles. Beez is an Angel and Gabe is a demon. Uh. Yeah.Porn. Dick suckin.





	Love to hate you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for your kind comments!! I love writing these two, so OOP

Beelzebub had never really been a fan of these intermissions. Having to negotiate with hell about the mess that was Armage’didn’t-happen. He shuffled in his seat at the round table within the bustling restaurant, digging his toes into the floor. On one side of him, Hastur, his hair slicked back neatly with his flecks of gold in the strands, Ligur beside him. On his other side, Gabriel, his hair grey and his eyes a deep purple.

He had a kind of distaste for demons. Didn’t like the constant black they wore, the constant looming, sneaking, tempting. Gabriel was the only exception.   
With his tailored suit, his folded arms and cold eyes, Beelzebub had quickly discovered that it was easier to do his job when Gabriel had the same work, sidling up beside him, too close, usually, hovering over his shoulder.  
The monarch that perched on his head buffeted its wings against his blonde curls, and he folded his thin arms over his white vest, starkly contrasting Gabriel’s dark colour palette.

“We must discuss the demon Aziraphell and his counterpart.” Michael spoke first, sitting opposite Beelzebub and beside Gabriel. She had dark hair and mean eyes, a tight-fitting dress and thigh-length coat. Gabriel shuffled in his seat.

“And what? They survived their punishments, we can’t really do anything else.” Hastur murmured, toying with the entree in front of him with his fork. All of them had meals, though none of them ate, mostly considering that they never did. Appearances were important.

“Let them be.” Gabriel shrugged, leaning back in his seat and resting his arms behind his head in a casually-hot way that made Beelzebub tense. Luckily, the demon didn’t notice. “Beez and I are keeping an eye well enough. They’re laying low.” He explained, closing his eyes and yawning, exposing sharpened canines and an upside-down cross branded on his elongated tongue. 

Beelzebub nodded, tapping his foot on the floor and taking a breath before he spoke, glancing around the room at their opposition. Gabriel, Michael, Sandephalon, demons. Heaven’s sworn enemy. “Yes, keeping an eye…” He whisper-mumbled, not really paying attention.

Gabriel’s palm landed on his knee, and he flinched. 

“You doing okay, Sunshine? You’re looking pale as a corpse.” Gabriel questioned, an eyebrow jumping up his forehead. There was no need for the touch, but it was hidden under the table, hidden like their obviously forbidden- fraternizing.

The first time Gabriel had tempted Beelzebub to sex him, It had been fast, hard, and clumsy, in a public bathroom a few metres away from where they had been spying on Crowley and Aziraphell. When they’d both finished and regathered their clothes off the floor and the shame out of their orgasms, the pair had gone, so they’d done it again, this time, taking longer.

Now, it was a given. Every so often, they’d take out their stress and frustrations on each other and then lay spent beside each other for a while before Gabriel would get up and be gone, silent.

“Yeah, Yeah. I’m okay.” Beelzebub reassured quickly, flashing Gabriel a feeble smile, the butterfly on his scalp readjusting itself. The gold dust across his face glittered in the light, and when Gabriel sat back in his seat, he swallowed. The demon hadn’t moved his hand from his leg beneath the table, and it was already making the angel squirm.

“Back to the matter at hand-” Hastur pushed, sitting forward and looking at Beelzebub expectantly. “We can't let those traitors run free.”

“Of course not.” He furrowed his brow, inhaling when he felt the demon’s palm creeping up his thigh, fingers dipping towards the sensitive inside of his boy-shorts. “Something will be done, but until it’s been decided, we have no reason to interrupt their- peace.” Beelzebub said, sighing.

Gabriels hand was getting closer and closer to Beelzebub’s crotch, dangerously groping the flesh beneath his clothes. His face was placid, calm, and the asshole wasn’t even looking in Beelzebub’s direction, pretending he couldn’t see the way the angel was digging his heels into the floor, clenching his jaw and subtly shifting in his seat. 

“Crowley is your problem, you can deal with him yourself.” Michael said spitefully, hands clasped in front of herself on the table. “We’ll handle Aziraphell.” 

“Obviously.” Beelzebub nodded once, grunting under his breath when Gabriel’s heavy hand landed atop his groin, palm pressing heavy into his flaccid cock, contained in his shorts. Gabriel was smirking dryly now, resting his chin in his hand and staring off almost into the distance, innocent. Beelzebub shot him a dirty look, venom in his ‘Not here,’ glare, bt Gabriel either didn’t see, or didn’t care. His tongue flicked across his dry lips, wetting them, suggestive only to the angel. 

“Anyway, we should be getting back to heaven.” Ligur spoke up, moving to stand before Hastur grabbed his arm and hissed, as the dart-frog that sat, no bigger than a thumb, and delicate under his eye, puffed its throat. 

The blonde glared, forcing Ligur back into his seat. “There is no rush. Besides, has Beelzebub dismissed you?” 

All eyes fell onto the angel in question, and he swallowed, his mouth dry and his hands fiddling with his cravat.   
“No, I haven’t. But it is about time we-” 

Gabriel dug the heel of his calloused palm into Beelzebub’s groin, and he almost managed to tear a gasp from the angel’s throat. To his dismay, the shorter male kept firm, biting his lip hard and gritting his teeth as he finished his sentence “-Leave.”

“Nooo, stay!” Gabriel invited, grinning innocently as he began to palm circles into Beelzebub’s growing erection, gentle enough that moans formed in his throat and bubbled, unheard, in his chest. “There’s so much more we must…” He trailed off, raising his eyebrows at Beelzebub suggestively. Again with the lip-licking. “Discuss.”

“Are you alright?” Hastur questioned suddenly, glancing from Gabriel’s darkened face to Beelzebub’s pale, now-sweating one. “You look unwell.”

“Yeah, Beez.” The arch-demon taunted, resting chin in hand and smirking as he pushed and thumbed at the space behind Beelzebub’s balls beneath his shorts, watching the way he gaped at nothing, his tongue darting anxiously across his bottom lip, chest heaving with weak pants and the stress of keeping himself silent. “You look a little ah, what's the word?” He tapped his chin. “Eager for something, maybe?”

“I have to use the bathroom.” He blurted, getting swiftly to his feet and staggering as he pushed his chair back, jumping away from Gabriel, who had drawn his hand back to himself, grinning positively lewd. “I- I have- Just- Nausea-” He stammered, hiding his excitement with a slouched posture and arms over his stomach, feigning pain. 

“Aw, feeling sick?” Gabriel cooed.

“Die in a fire.” Beelzebub snapped, turning fast on his heel with his metaphorical tail between his legs.

“Odd.” Sandephalon commented, finally speaking after at least an hour of silence. “I thought angels didn’t feel nausea.”

“They don’t.” Hastur replied, narrowing his eyes at the seat where Beelzebub once was.

“I’ll check on him.” The arch-demon whistled, standing and brushing off his suit, discarding his coat on the back of the seat. He wouldn’t be needing it anyway, if he knew Beelzebub at all well. 

“Check? Check? What are you, worried?” Michael hissed, sneering. Gabriel shrugged, shoving hands into his pockets and slouching backwards towards the toilets. 

“Maybe.” He replied ominously, grinning before he turned and was gone.

Awkward silence fell upon the table like a plague.

Beelzebub was staring at himself in the full-length mirror, face flushed. The white suspenders that once sat over his shoulders hung now loose by his hips. His dress-shirt was unbuttoned and his cravat lay on the bathroom sink, his knees wobbling with the effort of holding him upright while arousal coursed through his veins. Damn Gabriel, Damn him! Getting aroused because of him was humiliating enough, but in public? With their underlings? Was he stupid, or just really that horny?

He assumed the latter.

Lithe arms folded in front of him, he regarded himself in the mirror with disdain. He looked boyish, young, with his blonde hair and shorts, but at the same time, carried himself with an air of regality and seriousness that made all in heaven respectful.   
The butterfly on his scalp buffeted its wings again.

"I know." He huffed, talking to nobody but the insect as he rolled his rose-coloured hues and turned away from the mirror, tapping his foot. "I'm waiting for him."

Speaking of the ( almost, ) literal devil, Gabriel sauntered into the bathroom without a care, grinning that stupid smile that both made Beelzebub weak at the knees and frustrated at the same time. He leaned in the doorway expectantly, eyes glossing over his manicured hands, and then stared towards Beelzebub, waiting to be reprimanded.

"That was mean." Beelzebub started, almost pouting as he glared daggers towards the arch-demon, breathing coming out heavy.

A lock clicked on the bathroom door, and Gabriel slid towards Beelzebub like a snake.  
No, snakes were graceful, in a way. Sly. Silently dangerous.  
Gabriel was more like a worm.

"You were irresistible." He replied with a grin, boxing Beelzebub in against the wall with his arms, leaning over him and forcing him back against the mirror.

"I was conversing."

"Irresistible." He repeated, reaching to grasp Beelzebub's chin in his thumb and forefinger, grinning. The angel scoffed and batted at his chest, trying to push him away, feebly. 

"Leave me alone. I don't even like you."

"Oh you dooooooooo." Gabriel taunted with a dry laugh, leaning down to press his forehead to Beelzebub's, shooing the butterfly away, much to the angels distaste. "You love me."

"No. I don't." Beelzebub pushed, keening away from the demon invading his space with a huff, crossing his arms over his chest and avoiding his gaze.

"No? Then I should just leave you here to deal with that little problem yourself." He breathed, teasing.

"No." Beelzebub snarled. "You did this to me, you fix it." He demanded, reaching to grab the front of Gabriel's vest, clutching the fabric in his hands. 

"So commanding." Gabriel breathed, caressing Beelzebub's cheek with the back of his fingers gently, making him squirm. "What do we say when we want something, Bee?"

"Do it."

"Nuh uh."

"Suck me off, Gabriel."

"Nope."

"Fucking—"

"Still no."

Beelzebub growled in frustration, lurching to kiss Gabriel rough and whined aloud when the demon pulled away, refusing him. 

"Puh-lease." Gabriel enunciated, tipping his head with the syllables. "Please suck my cock, Gabriel."

Beelzebub groaned, hitting his head back against the wall.  
"Gabriel…"

"Mmm?"

"Please?"

"Please, what?"

"Please suck me off." Beelzebub eventually whispered, eyes catching the arch-demons with a look that made Gabriel weak in the knees. He looked so innocently desperate, so full of want, and Gabriel could feel himself getting smug about being the only demon to woo one of the highest in heaven.

"Only because you asked so nice." He purred sweet, peppering kisses along Beelzebub's jawline and down his neck before the taller of the pair dropped to his knees in front of the angel, having to slouch a little to get his mouth to the right height. When he opened the wet cave of his mouth and engulfed the bulge in Beelzebub's shorts, he relished in the moan he elicited from the angel's throat, let his eyes flutter closed to the tune that was Beelzebub's gasps and whines as he felt hands in his hair.

"You're real hard under here." Gabriel cooed, dancing his index along the wet patch at the front of Beelzebub's shorts and his arousal, making Beelzebub shiver above him.

"Y-you were t-tou-uchi-ing me."

"What a delight it is to know that my touch does this to your body."

Hands in his hair and hands on Beelzebub's shorts, it was only seconds before his shorts were shucked down and his beliefs along with them, his erection straining up towards his belly, blouse untucked. Gabriel took his time with him, cooing and purring dirty, dirty things that made Beelzebub turn so red with embarrassment that Gabriel could have mistaken him for a hot, hot tomato. He trailed his palms up the side of Beelzebub's thighs and slipped them under his shirt, feeling the soft skin of his belly up to his chest, where he rolled one of his nipples between his fingers. He loved Beelzebub's body. He was so soft, curved sweetly, unscarred like Gabriel was, glowing with health. His nipples always perked so cute when Gabriel gave them attention, and he loved tonguing them until Beelzebub was sobbing and moaning like a pretty little slut.

"You're so dirty." Gabriel growled, glancing up at the ruined Beelzebub, squirming and gasping as the arch-demon pinched and fingered the soft bud of his chest. "So filthy horny for me, aren't you?"

"Gabr-iel,-" Beelzebub squeaked, arching his back off the wall and tugging the hot puffs of air that came from Gabriel's mouth closer to his straining cock. 

"Bet you think of me at night, huh? All alone in heaven, wishing I was with you to make you cum over, and over, and over." He breathed, licking a tantalizing stripe up the underside of Beelzebub's cock that made him moan. "Bet you get off thinking about me."

"I do." Beelzebub whined helplessly, desperate to get Gabriel's mouth onto him as soon as possible. "I do, Gabriel, Ple-ease, Plea-se-!"

Obliging, Gabriel groaned as he took Beelzebub into his mouth with ease, wrapping his lips around him and smirking as the angel wailed, doubling over and pushing Gabriel further into his crotch and down his cock until he was nosing at the others stomach, humming around his cock. He wrapped his tongue, longer than any normal one, around his shaft, and pumped it like a hand, bobbing his head in time and listening to Beelzebub wail.

He'd always been vocal, but he was never as vocal as he was when Gabriel was taking his time. He always knocked the breath and moans out of him with hard, sharp thrusts when they fucked, but now, Beelzebub had all the air in the world go gasp and moan and cry, shunting his hips forward into the warm wet.   
He covered Gabriel's hand under his shirt with his own palm and sobbed, arching his back as the arch-demon lightly tickled the skin with his fingers before tugging roughly on his sensitive nipple, jerking him about with intense sensations of overwhelming pleasure and sparks of pain.

Gabriel bobbed his head, making wet, lewd sounds with his mouth on Beelzebub's cock, humming like he was so contented sucking dick that he may as well have been writing a letter to god at the same time. He knew that the vibrations of his tongue drove Beelzebub wild, and he grinned at the sounds, helpless and desperate, Beelzebub was making.

"I'm g-onn-na cu-um, I'm g-onna c-um s-o har-rd Gab-riel, oh, oh, Gabriel-" He crooned, eyes fluttered shut and knees buckling as the demon sucked him with more fervor than before, hands now both on the angel's hips, holding him firm, steady.

When Beelzebub came, he yelled so loud Gabriel might have been worried about somebody hearing, but he was too busy enjoying himself. He sucked the angel down his throat and kept going, swallowing his seed and tasting the salt.

"N-nnn-o, Ga-bri-ie-l. I ca-am-me, y-yo-ou- aH!" Beelzebub babbled, breathing heavy and gasping as the pain of overstimulation set in. His refactory period wouldn't let him cum again for a bit yet, so for now it was too much, bordering on painful as Gabriel continued to suck him. 

When his legs gave out, Gabriel held him still up, suckling lewd on Beelzebub's cock until he was sobbing, pushing the arch-demons head away to minimal avail. "I ha-at-te y-ou, st-to-op, i-its t-to-o much, I can't, I ca-an't-"

Gabriel relented. He pulled away and let Beelzebub sink down the wall, all sweat and tears and heavy breaths, moaning feeble as he shook with the after of his high and the intensity of overstimulation.

"Wh-wh-y-" Beelzebub croaked, limp against the wall in front of Gabriel, who was licking his lips and wiping his mouth. "Why di-i-id y-ou-"

"I wasn't done." Gabriel shrugged, grinning wide. "And you were just so cute, begging and gasping and squirming like that, I got carried away."

"It hurt."

"You liked it."

Beelzebub scoffed, sniffing and wiping the damp tears off of his cheeks, cock abused between his legs as he reached for his shorts.

Gabriel licked his lips.

"What?" Beelzebub asked, raising his brow as he paused.

Gabriel shuffled and placed his palms on Beelzebub's thighs, pushing his legs open. "I'm still hungry."

Eyes shot wide.  
"Gabriel, Gabe-riel- aH!"


End file.
